Fusion power is power that is generated by a nuclear fusion process in which two or more atomic nuclei collide at very high speed and join to form a new type of atomic nucleus, A fusion reactor is a device that produces fusion power by confining and controlling plasma. Typical fusion reactors are large, complex, and cannot be mounted on a vehicle. Components of a fusion reactor may heat up during operation. In certain circumstances, these components may need to be cooled so that proper function of the fusion reactor is maintained.